


Paradise Lost

by amuk



Series: Spotlight [2]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Anger, Break Up, Community: 31_days, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Introspection, Loss of Trust, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a chilling moment, she realizes that paradise is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Themes: February 9 // so Eden sank to grief

Paradise lost. That is the feeling she has, for one chilling moment. All hope is gone, all trust destroyed, her future broken asunder. There is nothing left, not her past (for where is Corn anymore but in a stone and in her memories?) and not her heart(a lie, all of _him_ was a lie in a pretty package).   
  
She stares at him, seeing an iron door closing down on her.   
  
(There goes that path, the only direction she knew to travel in).   
  
For a stark second, she thinks of the excited look on his face, the smirk that appeared when he wrapped an arm around her, the--  
  
(scowls, the frowns, the lonely nights)  
  
\--soft look in his eyes. Eden is gone, disappearing into the realms of her mind.   
  
For the briefest moment, she feels lost and confused. Miserable. There is nothing left, nothing at all, and she doesn't know what to do with this. Maybe she should cry. Maybe she should scream.   
  
( _Click!_ )  
  
Then, the moment passes, and she smiles darkly.  
  
(It wasn't really Eden she left, anyways.)


End file.
